


Malec Truth or Dare

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I was at a sleepover around my best friend Heidi's house and we were extremely hyper and attempted to write malec fanfiction. At the end, we kinda crashed from all the sugar we had consumed so the ending is ridiculously sudden. This is terrible, but I wanted to put it up anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this piece of crap

'I'm dimming the lights' Magnus announced as he sashayed across his living room to then pry Chairman Meow from his art neovou furniture and take the glorious space next to Alec.

Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon were also present in the room and were already buzzed from the pre-dinner cocktails. 

"Who's the first victim?" Magnus said smoothly.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" Jace shrieked. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Jace, Truth or Dare?" Magnus asked.

"Dare" Jace replied.

"Prank call Maryse" Magnus dared. Jace pulled out his IPhone and called Maryse.

"Hello, Maryse" Jace said

"Who is this?" Maryse asked.

"JOHN CENA!" Jace shouted then hung up.

 

Malec made out.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I will write an actual malec truth or dare to make up for this.


End file.
